You're So Blind
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: You're so blind Liz. Vaguely based off of 'Wedding Dress? AusHun One-sided PruHun


A/N: _I finally did it. We all knew it had to happen some time, a 'Liz-Marries-Roddy-And-Gil-Is-Left-In-The-Eternal-Friend-Zone' story._

_Please excuse my random depression._

_No genderbending in this! *gasp*_

* * *

When they were little, Gilbert and Eliza would play hide and seek all the time.

Gilbert would always complain that it was childish and he was too awesome, but Eliza would look at him with her big green eyes and he would give in.

One time, Gilbert had hid up in the branches of a tree.

He liked climbing trees and figured Eliza would see him right away.

When she couldn't find him, Gilbert got bored and jumped down.

"Where we're you?" she demanded.

"I was up in that tree," the Albino pointed.

She pouted and Gilbert laughed.

"You're so blind, Liz~!"

He was her best friend, so naturally she would tell him first.

Gilbert never really had a problem with Rodrich until he and Eliza started dating.

But the albino held his tongue.

"Guess what, Gil?"

"A giant, alien banana came down from the sky and ate Rodrich."

_Your boyfriend._

"Nah, but that'd be cool. Well, except for eating Rodrich. You're so weird sometimes, Gil."

_Your best friend._

"All right, shoot."

"Roddy proposed!"

_You said no. Tell me you said no._

"...and?"

"'And' what?"

"What'd you say?"

_Tell me you said no._

"I said yes, of course!"

Gilbert hid the pain in his chest that was threatening to swallow his heart.

"That's great!"

_You're so blind, Liz._

"Hey, like, Gil?"

Feliks was planning the wedding, being Eliza's second best friend.

It was three months before the wedding when he came to the albino.

"So, this is, like, totes embarrassing," the Polish man gushed, "But could you, like, play for the wedding?"

Gilbert's stark white eyebrows rose, "How'd you know I play the piano?"

Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Cause it's like, so obvious," the blonde said like the Prussian was dumb, "You're always playing stuff with your fingers on your leg and stuff!"

"Liz never noticed that," Gilbert commented.

Feliks laughed, "Yeah but she's like totes blind."

It was hard to get Rodrich alone before the wedding, but he managed.

"Rodrich," Gilbert said slowly.

The Austrian looked slightly bemused

_I hate you._

_Give her back._

_You don't deserve her._

_Neither do I._

"If you hurt her," Gilbert said slowly, "I will cut off your dick and feed it to Alfred. Then you will die in the slowest, most painful way I can find. And trust me, I know a lot already."

Rodrich smirked, not believing a word the Prussia said.

Man, did Gilbert hate that guy.

He sat at the white baby grand, at least there he didn't have to fake a smile.

Gilbert played the wedding march as Eliza entered the church, and he almost messed up the song.

She was gorgeous. No, that was an understatement, she was gorgeous everyday.

She was the most breathtakingly stunning girl he had ever seen.

And it broke his heart.

Because that loving gaze was directed to the man in the front, not the man behind the piano.

Then the ceremony was drawing to a close and Gilbert knew this part, he'd play as they exited the church, right after-

"...or forever hold your peace."

Gilbert wanted to stand and shout.

He didn't want to hold anything, peace or other wise, of it meant that Eliza would be taken away from him.

He wanted to run up there and sweep her off her feet and run away with her.

But Gilbert loved her too much for that.

The moment passed in silence.

"I now pronounce you-"

_No._

_Don't do it._

_I love you._

"-man and wife."

Nobody saw the tears that were streaming down the face of the piano player.

"You're so blind, Liz."

Gilbert didn't want to go to the reception, didn't want to see them cut the cake or dance.

But Eliza spotted him after the wedding, grabbing his hand.

"You're coming to the reception, right?" she asked.

He could only stare at her.

Eliza, smiling at him in that snow white wedding dress.

She was a princess.

"You have to save me at least two dances!"

Gilbert nodded numbly.

She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks so much for coming, Gil! See you at the reception!"

He was supposed to give a speech, so when Rodrich said that the Brides Man or whatever would be speaking,

Gilbert stood.

"Elizabeta Hedevary-" he began, pausing before reluctantly adding, "Edelstein."

The crowd laughed.

"Is the most amazing girl I have ever met," Gilbert said, "She's gorgeous and funny and smart and she has the most amazing laugh."

_I love her._

"I can still remember, the first time we met I was convinced she was a guy. I remember thinking, 'no guy should have a laugh that pretty'."

_I love her._

"And then she met Rodrich Edelstein. That's got to be the biggest 'one thing led to another' you've ever heard, but I can't even begin to explain all the time that goes between those two events. I still can't believe she's married."

_I love her._

"Lizzy, the little girl who threw mud in my hair and dared me to eat worms. Eliza, the teen who helped me through my parent's divorce. Elizabeta, this wonderful woman you see before you."

_I love her._

Gilbert turned to Rodrich, "And don't you dare hurt her, or you'll face the full wrath of anyone she's ever met.

Because that girl sitting next to you is a treasure, a jewel, and don't you forget it."

_I LOVE HER._

Eliza smiled at her husband lovingly.

_You're so blind, Liz._

Gilbert did dance two dances with her. It was hard, trying not to let his emotions overflow.

When the second dance was over, Rodrich whisked her way.

Gilbert went outside and climbed a tree.

He had always loved climbing trees.

And the tears poured.

Eliza came looking for Gilbert a little bit later.

"Gilbert? Gil, where are you?"

_I'm up here._

_I love you._

"I'm going back inside, we have to cut the cake!"

She never looked up at the crying albino above.

_You're so blind, Liz._

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was so great! I miss you though."

"I miss you too. Hey, maybe we can go drinking or something next time-!"

"I, I'm sorry, Gil, but...I'm married now. I can't just go out with my male best friend."

"What about Feliks?"

"Well, that's different, he has a girlfriend."

"...So? If I get a girlfriend we can hang out?"

"Yeah! Maybe we can double date!"

Pause.

"So...who do you like?"

"What?"

"C'mon! There has to be some girl you're interested in!"

_You're so blind, Liz._


End file.
